Ore wa Yūsha Ja nai, Ore wa Goddo Ītā da Ver 2
by Sagami15
Summary: "Trying to save Humanity, Got betray and get experiment on, traveling around a ruined world while helping out the locals, getting two little sisters, got summoned into another world with their own disasters and some people thinking they are 'God'. Well, sorry to tell you this buddy. I eat Gods on daily basis". Warning bad grammer ahead


**Hello,**

**SO, I decided to rewrite this story. Most of the things are the same with a bit of changes here and there but most probably will be almost the same as the old one.**

**Hope you enjoy and as I said... **

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**Warning: Bad Grammar. You been Warned.**

**I don't own God Eater or Rising of the Shield Hero or any other thing mention expect my OC and the story idea**

**Chapter 1: **_Into a new world_

On earth, the year is 2071, humanity is close to extinction and the world was slowly taken over by a creature known as Aragami.

Aragami are creatures make out of Oracle Cell with their main Aragami core, They consume everything around them to adapt and evolve to fit the environment they are in.

The only way to kill a Aragami is extract the main core from their body. So, humanity create weapons to fight against the Aragami, the weapon is known as a **God Arc**.

God Arc are weapon that are infused with Oracle Cells. In short, the God Arc is actually an Aragami itself, with an artificial man-made core called the Artificial CNS.

With the God Arc create, humanity now have chance of survival and create a organization known as Fenrir to protect humanity from the Aragami threat. The people that wields the God Arc are known as **God Eater**.

But some human... just have to play 'God'.

A previous Fenrir Far east Branch, Johannes von Schicksal, once try to trigger a Devouring Apocalypse that will devour all the living things on the planet with a Aragami name Nova, while saving the only a few humans only to live in the new world. While fusing himself into an Aragami but was stop by his son and the Far East Branch 1st unit.

Two years later, another disasters call Black Plague cause by a mysterious red rain which cause 100% death with no cure.

Then another person also wanted to trigger the Devouring Apocalypse, but by other means. Creator of Blood God Eater, Rachel Claudius, using Orphaned children as experiment to create God Arc soldiers and tricking people into helping said experiment. But in the end was stop by her own creation the Blood God Eater along with curing the Black Plague with their Blood power.

8 years have passed, an unknown calamity known as Ashland making humanity fell into another unprecedented crisis.

The ash particles from the Ashland's turn anything to ashes when touches, The Fenrir Branch has no means to fight against the Ashland's so the leadership structure of Fenrir eventually collapse.

The survivor creates an underground base known as Port and create a new type of God Eater with high resistance in the Ashland know as Adaptive God Eaters or AGE so they can fight in the Ashlands.

But this story is about some survivalist trying to survive... in a new world.

**BREAK**

Location: **Abandoned City**

The Abandoned City, it was once conservatory and a library now it was in ruins and a feeding ground for the Aragamis.

Three figures can be seen walking through the public square of the city, one male and two females. They're all wearing a tattered cloak with the hood up hiding their upper body from being seen while button is expose, both female wears black skirt but one of them has some flower design on them.

The one with flower skirt wears a white stocking with a fluffy appendage on her left thigh while the other wear one black stocking on left leg and a thigh strap on her right. The lone male lower body wear a rip black baggy pants, black combat boots along with a black strap holding a large red container with multiple compartment and what would look like a gun tip sticking out on the top on it at he's back (1).

Reaching at center of the square, suddenly a pack of Orgetails surrounded them and looking ready for their next meal. The figures seem unfazed from being surrounded by them while the male look around and counted about 6 Orgetails surrounding them.

Suddenly all Orgetails pounce towards them with their jaws open ready to devour them. The three just stands still when the Aragami are near them...

***FLASH***

***SLASH X6***

In a sliver flash all 6 Aragami was cut up and falling to the ground while the three just casually walks away towards the library area.

Upon reaching the library. The male Figure sigh and lift his right hand which reveal a large black with gold and red essence armlet on his wrist(2) and black fingerless glove to remove his hood revealing a young man in his twenties, a messy shoulder length black with a streak of white on the front, his face have a scar in the middle of his left eye which cover by his hair while his right eye is dark blue.

His name is Kurokami Kiba a rogue Blood God Eater and a human turned half Aragami.

The other two also remove their hood revealing them to be young girl around the age of 16-17

One of the girl have orange ember eyes, a long messy black hair with white streak at the end and a red streak on her left side along, a orange hair clip with white X on it and a pair wolf ears on top of her head.

The girl name is Ookami Mio, A human turned half-Aragami

While the other girl has emerald green eyes, a long white hair that was tie into a low ponytail and small braid on her left side of her face and a ahoge on top along with a pair of white fox ears on top of her head.

Her name is Shirakami Fubuki, also a human turned half-Aragami

It's been eight year since the Black Plague was cure from the world and now a new disaster is gonna strike humanity again

Kiba was just a normal God Eater but was captured and experimented by an unknown Organization that was trying to create prefect being to fight against the new crisis and Aragami by infusing Oracle cells and inserting Aragami Core into his human body directly, but he manages to escape his prison and kill all the scientists in the Organization to prevent them from experimenting on other people.

After that he found out that the unknown Organization was working with his branch leader they have more base of operation for their experiment. So he hunts them down and free any prisoner that might have taken.

That's where he found Mio and Fubuki, two girls who survive the experiment by inserting an Aragami Core into their body making them a prefect hybrid.

After freeing the prisoner, destroying their base and taking the taking them to a nearby settlement, Kiba knows the two girls are no longer safe due them being hybrid. People might be scare of them thinking they are a monster while other branch will soon know and capture them to do more experiment, so he did the only thing he can think of...

Taking them with him

He knows it was not gonna be easy, News of him destroying their base reach to the main branch and they listed him as a Rogue God Eater making him on a constant run from them. But it's better than letting get experiment again.

After a few months, they started calling big brother. Which was a surprise to him at first but after sometime he was to it and treated them as they were his little sister.

Now they are just trying to survive in this hellish world. He can't go back cause his he was betrayed by the director of his branch and was listed as a Rogue. They might just continue experimenting on them since they are the only one alive from experiment.

For some reason they manage to survive in the Ashed world, probably due their Aragami half stopping them from turning into ash

*sigh*"This place should be good for a couple days, before the storms show up." He said to the girls

It's been two years since his escape and Now they are resting at the Abandoned library since he cleared the area of Aragamis and take some cover over the storm.

"*sign*Finally, we can rest." Fubuki said as she plopped herself down on to the floor

Mio just laughs at Fubuki's behavior "Fubuki-chan we only been traveling for few hours plus we didn't fight much, since Onii-san did most of the fighting."

Fubuki just pouted "Yeah, but we haven't eaten anything at all"

Mio was about said something...

*Growl~*

But her stomach stops her from saying anything, causing her to hold her stomach with small blush of embarrassment.

Kiba just laughed as he put down his container "Judging from that sound you probably hungry too." Getting a big blush from Mio "Give me a few minutes, I'll cook up something for us"

Opening some of the compartments of his container, he took out some cooking utensils, a small pot and a small portable stove.

This got the two girls excited, since whatever their adopted brother cooks it will always be something delicious.

"What are you gonna make Onii-chan?" Fubuki ask excitedly as Kiba start up the portable stove

"Hmmm..." He opens another compartment where he stores the ingredient that manage to survive or salvage from an abandoned base they found. "Well, we have left over rice from our last meal. How about curry rice?" Kiba ask them both

The girls nod excitedly since curry rice was one his best dish.

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at their excitement as he started cooking. After a while he finish cooking, he passes a plate to each of them before putting in a plate for himself.

"Itadakimasu"

After finishing their meal and clearing up, the girls can be seen sleeping. Mio knee hug and lean her head against Kiba's shoulder as a pillow and Fubuki using his leg as a lap pillow as he slowly pet her head.

Looking at their peaceful sleeping face, he hopes that maybe one day they can have a peaceful life. Away from the fighting and running.

Looking around the library, he saw some books are still intact while some are damaged.

Maybe he can read some books to pass time

"Might as well read something to pass the time." Reaching his hand on the nearby pile he pulls an old book out blow the dust away and look at the title of the old book.

"The Records of the four Holy weapons?" he said which sounds weird considering his weapon is call God Arc, but it was just story, nevertheless he open the book.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded him forcing him to shield his eyes from the bright light. When the light dies down, he notices they were not at the Abandoned library anymore, the dark room surrounded by bricks wall and there's bunch of Men wearing robe beside him are four other people equip with a sword, bow, spear and shield, he also notice the book in hand is missing as one of the robed man step forward.

"Welcome Heroes, please save our world!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the four other people scream

""""WHAT?!""""

Kiba just stare and said

"Saiyaku da"(This is the worse)

****End Chapter****

****Shirakami Fubuki and Ookami Mio are Virtual Youtuber (Which I don't own) I'm just using them because I like their design for Fox girl and Wolf girl.****

****Originally was planning to create a OC but I can't come with any idea of it so I use what the internet have. ****

****Like Lindow they (including Kiba) have an Aragami form. Can you guess what Aragami form they have? Fubuki and Mio are in their hybrid form already****

****(1) The container is just like the one where they store their God Arc in their base but with multiple compartment to store thing like a camping bag****

****(2) God Eater 2 Armlet****

****Comment, review or like. Flames will be devoured****


End file.
